Vulnerable
by mitzyred
Summary: Tenten acquired a disease during one of her missions. Neji didn't know a thing. What could possibly happen after a year of Tenten's confinement? [NejixTen]
1. An Introduction

_A/N : After a long time of not writing anything.. I came up with this fic.. yes my first ever fic that is not aone-shot ficcie.. ! >. Dedicated solely to all Neji-Ten fans..! You guys rock! m/-_

_Disclaimer : I would definitely wish that I'm the owner of Naruto... but wishes seldom do come true.. I do not own Naruto... >. _

* * *

It has been a year since that mission, the mission that changed this kunoichi's life completely. Even her tiniest bit of views had completely changed.

* * *

"_Hayaku! Hayaku!" shouted a medical nin._

_A group of shinobis carrying a bloddy kunoichi rushed to the hospital for they cannot treat her anymore._

_Everything was a blur. The mission was a failure and only a few survived. However, those who survived were all in the most critical condition._

"_Tsunade-sama!" her panic-stricken assistant barged on the door, "They need your help!"_

_Whether it was worry or agitation that painted her face, no one knew, for she fled to the hospital the way she used to do without a trail of hesitation._

* * *

Silence filled Tenten's room as she gleefully stared at the trees outside her window. Her only company is the genin who takes care of everything in the apartment. 

"Tenten-sempai," the genin approached her slowly, "food is now ready."

Tenten answered with a smile as she stood up and patted the genin's head.

"Tenten-sempai?" the genin looked at her with curious eyes.

"I told you to call me 'nee-san' instead, Hikari."

The young genin smiled shyly.

* * *

"_Everyone, leave." ordered the strong-willed Godaime._

"_Tsunade-sama…" Tenten tried to sit but instead fell back on the bed. An image of agitation crept on her face. _

"_Tenten," Tsunade tried to hold back everything to calm this kunoichi in front of her._

_The kunoichi stared at Tsunade's face with eyes al filled with anxiety._

"_I tried everything that I can do to get you back to normal…"_

_Tenten held her breath and bit her lip._

* * *

A knock echoed all around the apartment and halted the buoyant lunch of the genin and the chuunin. 

"It must be Sakura." Tenten told Hikari.

"I'll go get it." Hikari stood up and left the kitchen.

A few moments later, Hikari appeared with the pink-haired girl at her back.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura." Tenten smiled brightly.

"Konnichiwa." she smiled back.

_It has been a year now, but still, I can't understand. I can't understand how she can smile like this despite… despite everything. _Sakura said to herself.

* * *

"_Tenten, one of the missing nins…" Tsunade took the deepest breath she can take "had injected something into your bloodstream."_

_Tenten stared at her, waiting for every word that the woman she respects will say. Curiosity filled her mind, her eagerness to know kept her alert and awake. Fear filled her heart which tells herself to not listen anymore for what will be delivered to her will state her life and her future._

"_It is something we cannot identify. We tried to remove it to your bloodstream, demo…" Tsunade tried to make it as sympathetic as she could, "It had already affected some of your body parts and is now scattered throughout your whole body."_

_Tenten held back everything that she had felt. "W-What will it do to me?"  
_

"_It will slowly break down your systems and through time, it will totally break your whole body and eventually…"  
_

"_I'm going to die…?" Tenten asked bitterly_

_Tsunade had lost her grip of words and just answered with a bitter nod._

* * *

_Ever since Tsunade-sama explained everything to me and appointed me as__Tenten's personal medic, I can't help being sorry for her. But when I saw her, I started to doubt she was really ill. She was smiling happily as if… it was just an ordinary day._ _I tried to ask her how she can smile like that but she always answers me with another smile… just another smile._ Sakura thought as she stared blankly at Tenten. 

"What's the matter?" Tenten asked Sakura worriedly.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura forced a smile on her lips. _Tenten definitely had changed._

Sakura continued Tenten's treatment which helps Tenten's body to be a bit stronger. It continued for a few more minutes before it was done.

"Tenten, take care of yourself, alright?" she reminded her friend, "Do not expose yourself outside, it's harmful to you."

Tenten only answered with a simple, "I know."

"And…" Sakura continued warily, "do not expose yourself to the sun."

"Has it affected my skin too?" Tenten asked with a pint of sadness in her tone.

"I'm afraid so…" Sakura suddenly grabbed Tenten's hands, "but I know you'll be fine! We've always known you to be the toughest kunoichi in Konoha!"

Another smile.

* * *

"_Is there any way to stop it?" Tenten asked even though she knew that the only answer will be a hard and bitter 'no'._

_Tsunade shook her head. "The only thing we can do is to slow down its process." she sighed, "And if ever we would find a cure, it may be too late."_

"_Who knows what will happen…"  
_

_Tsunade's eyes grew wide, surprised on this kunoichi's words. She will definitely do everything for this kunoichi… everything._

* * *

To be continued 

Vulnerable : Chapter 1 : An Introduction

By: - amethysian -


	2. A Fated Meeting

amez: don't ask me to update anymore.. cuz I will be posting the dates of my updation.. XD lolz.. This story is always a chapter ahead.. so don't worry aboutme not updating... XD anyhows... thanks for your timeand for your reviews Sorry of the OOCness of this chappiee.. XD I'm an amateur ficcator.. nothing much to be expecting from me haha! anyhows.. hope you guys enjoy..

Disclaimer: I am desperately wishing that I would own Naruto... but fate doesn't seem to agree with me... I do not own Naruto.. nor the characters... !

Dedicated to my ever Syao-sama

* * *

The moon generously showered its brightness on the girl sitting on the open window. It stared on the girl's eyes – those eyes that sparkled with distress. 

Unexpectedly, a shinobi jumped into her window. She could not clearly see who the shinobi was but the flowing hair that dazzled under the moon made her recognize him.

"Tenten," he started, "Why have you been confining yourself in this room?"

* * *

_A day after Tenten's fate had been declared, Sakura was appointed to treat her everyday. It was the first time she was going to visit the ill-fated kunoichi and she was, indeed, nervous. As she opened the door of Tenten's room, she was surprised to see that this kunoichi still had the will to smile._

"_Ohayou, Sakura!" Tenten greeted the pink-haired girl standing at her door._

"_T-Tenten…" she unmindfully stared at the weapons specialist._

"_Sakura," she continued as if there was nothing wrong, "who else knows about my condition?"_

_The question woke up all of Sakura's senses and simply answered, "Just me and Tsunade-sama."_

_

* * *

_

Tenten stared at him, recognizing every inch of his features.

"Tenten!"

She recognized the most familiar voice to her ears, "N-Neji…?"

The figure walked closer to her, the bright moon exposed his masculine features and his silver eyes. He smirked, the usual smirk that he wears on his face.

"You managed to drag your feet here… for what reason?" she brought up herself to the man in front of her.

"As I've said, why have you confined yourself here? You have not been listening." continued the Hyuuga prodigy.

A small shy smile formed on her lips, "It is not very usual of you to care, Hyuuga Neji."

He smirked again, "It is indeed your fault and your responsibility that I've lost a sparring mate and no one dares to be one except those two idiots which my consciousness cannot accept."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "My fault and my responsibility?" she laughed softly as the breeze, "How come, Neji?"

He glared at her. She stopped. The understanding that they have built slowly through time is still flowing through them.

"What do you want me to do, Neji?" she asked him almost demandingly. "I-It has been a year… since… a year since… " she looked at him, his eyes piercing through hers. "…since my last mission."

_I cannot probably tell this man in front of me that I have this dreadful disease._

_I can never tell him. Never._

"I want you to get out of here and spar with me." Neji said flatly.

Her eyes grew wide. How can she tell this man that sparring with him will definitely kill her?

"I will help you remember who and what you used to be." Neji stated it directly.

"D-Demo…" she tried to reason out.

"You're not scared, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. B—"

As it had always been, his statements were the law.

"I will meet you tomorrow morning, same place, and same time." Neji started to climb the window then looked at her again. "I'll be expecting you, Tenten."

"_Do not expose yourself to the sun…"_

"N-Neji!" she bit her lip, "Can't we do it in the evening?"

Surprised, Neji hid it with his usual smirk. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow evening." He jumped out of the window and disappeared within the darkness.

She stood at the window; the night breeze caressed her face.

"_I will help you remember who and what you used to be." _Neji's words echoed in her mind.

"Why, Neji?" she looked up at the moon, "Why is he so selfish?" she blurted out every inch of annoyance to the innocent moon. "He's still the same old self-centered man who thinks he's king of everything…" she paused and stared at the darkness enveloping the forest. "A smirking king…" she smiled at the thought. _But this smirking king has molded my character and well-being and is responsible on why, until that mission, I didn't have any boyfriend. _She sighed. _I don't know if I'm glad about it. It does make my situation now easier…_She bit her lower lip and asked the moon again, "Ne?"

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Fated Meeting 

By : -amethysian-


	3. Under the Moon

A/N: updated! thank you for all your reviews! lolz... the truth is.. I'm getting lazy to continue this ficcie.. XD dunno how long it'll last.. but It should be less than 10 chapters...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... i'm just a helpless fan... X3

* * *

_And I look to you... And I wait on you... You'll never let me go... Through it all. _

_-_Hillsong : Through It All

* * *

"That's strange…" the pink-haired girl muttered as she went into Tenten's room. When she went inside, she found the Weapons' Specialist on the bed in deep slumber. "She must've stayed up all night." 

"O-Ohayou…" Tenten spoke groggily while she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Ohayou!" Sakura pulled down the blinds and closed the window. "It is indeed 11:30 AM…"

Tenten sat on the bed, "11:30? You've got to be kiddin me!"

Sakura laughed softly, "What have you been thinking last night, Tenten?"

Tenten's eyes grew wide. _She couldn't possible know, could she? _Her heartbeat ran wild and she could feel her face get warm.

Sakura noticed the pinkish color on Tenten's face and said teasingly, "It's a guy, isn't it?" she grinned as she poked Tenten's arms.

Tenten felt her face get warmer.

_I'm right! _Sakura said to herself and continued to poke the Weapons' Specialist's arms. "C'mon tell me, Tenten!"

"Iie!" Tenten tried to ignore her and the annoying poking at her arm.

Sakura showed her most evil grin, "Is it… Neji?"

The Weapons' Specialist shocked on Sakura's words and she can feel her face and her ears get really hot.

Sakura laughed really hard as Tenten glared at her, "You're the most evil medic I've ever known!"

"Is it because I found out that you were thinking about Neji last night?" she laughed even harder.

Tenten raised her fist and threw it at Sakura's back.

"Owiee!" Sakura sat on the floor as she tried to reach her back.

"Let's start the treatment." Tenten looked away from Sakura.

Sakura suddenly laughed softly and silently.

Tenten looked at her curiously, "What are you laughing at?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked at her. "You remind me of Hyuuga Neji."

The Weapons' Specialist's eyes couldn't help but grow wider, "N-N-Nani!"

Sakura stood up and proceeded on treating Tenten.

In the middle of Tenten's treatment, Sakura suddenly broke the silence, "Do you have any plan on telling him your condition?"

Tenten's heart jumped.

"You can't keep it forever, tenten…"

Sakura's words echoed in her mind. She tried to digest what the medic told her but her consciousness kept telling her, "Never."

"Everyone, I guess, would keep their noses out of here. But, what do you expect from Neji?" she sighed "He wouldn't just let it be…"

Inside Tenten's mind, she was answering Sakura, _Yeah, I know that. He already came here last night and wanted to spar with me!_

"You just couldn't hide it, Tenten…" Sakura continued.

_Because he would force me to tell him? Is that it? _Tenten answered in her thoughts.

"He also has the right to know, actually…" the pink-haired girl kunoichi reasoned out.

The Weapons' Specialist stopped answering with her thoughts, "H-How come?" she was too curious to not ask.

"Simple." Sakura smiled at her. "You've spent seven years of your life together."

The treatment was finally over. Tenten looked at Sakura, "And so…?"

The medic raised an eyebrow, "You are _his_ sparring mate… and who knows what else?"

Tenten glared at her.

Sakura felt a chill on her spine. _She's acting like Neji!_ She gave a nervous laugh. "But he did change! Everyone noticed it. Ever since you confined yourself, he changed a lot."

"He became worse that before?"

Sakura smiled at the Weapons' Specialist, "No. Actually, we think he became empty and his world stopped revolving."

Tenten paused for a while and dwelt with her thoughts, _Just because no one want to be his sparring mate his world stopped?_

Sakura sighed, _She just couldn't get it…_

* * *

That evening, Tenten sat on her bed. The kunoichi that once was excited to spar each day can now barely hold a kunai. She sighed in distress. "How am I going to spar with him?" She tried to stand up but her mind refused to. The Weapons' Specialist continued battling with her thoughts for a few more minutes. Then, finally, she settled down and waited. "Why would I be pushing myself to wait for him?" Tenten asked herself. "Is it that…" she felt her heart beat faster, "I… want to see him?" 

"So," a male voice broke her thoughts, "You're now ready?"

"Neji…" Tenten lost her words.

"If you're going to say something, spill it." He really is impatient.

She shook her head, "Iie."

"Well then let's go." Neji jumped outside.

Tenten grabbed her weapons and followed Neji to the forest.

* * *

"Tenten! You're missing your target!" Neji shouted at the Weapons' Specialist. 

The kunoichi sighed and sat on the ground, "Neji, You're too fast!"

"You slowed down." Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Stand up. We're not done yet."

The moon's rays showered on the kunoichi. _I-I have to… stand up…_Tenten thought as she tried to push herself up.

"Tenten, stand up!"

_Darn you, Neji! You're colder than the ice! _She said to herself annoyingly.

Neji stared at the kunoichi who is already gasping for breath. He suddenly smirked then said, "We should rest for a while." He walked to a tree and sat there.

Tenten, still gasping for breath, was glad to hear the shinobi's words. But still, she couldn't move… as if all her energy was drained.

The shinobi noticed the unusual nature of the kunoichi. "Daijoubu ka"

Tenten was surprised at Neji's question, "H-Hai!"

Surprisingly, Neji stood up and walked to her direction. Tenten looked at him when Neji picked her up and carried her to a tree. "Next time when you try to lie to me…" he paused for a while. She was holding his shirt tightly, and feeling his heartbeat at the same time. He was carrying her steadily into his arms. They both stared at each other under the moon. He smirked then said, "… make it believable."

Tenten smiled to herself, _Sometimes this sparring mate of mine is very unpredictable._

* * *

**tbc...**

**Chapter 3: Under the Moon**

By: -amethysian-


	4. Unexpectedly

A/N : I wonder why people do not give reviews.. rofl.. anyhows.. thank you for the people who read and give out there comments..! I appreciate it! you know who you guys are... as for those who doesn't even give a tiny bit of comment... speak up... XDD and uhh.. sorry for the typos that I made.. all througout the story.. ! rofl!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto..

* * *

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night.. and sometimes I scream out your name.. What right does she have to take your heart away? When for so long you were mine..._

_-You Were Mine; Dixie Chix _

* * *

The Weapons' Specialist woke up later than usual. It was already past noon when she woke up.

"Tenten…" Sakura's first call made Tenten get up from the bed.

The Weapons' Specialist felt chills bolting through her spine as she looked at Sakura's gruesome face. She felt like all her blood ran dry. "K-Konnichiwa, Sakura!" she tried to smile at the most gruesome face she has ever seen – even worse than Neji's pissed mode.

Sakura clenched her fist, "What have you been doing last night!" the whole village of Konoha went in a sudden hush; even the birds didn't dare chirp.

"I-I…" Tenten nervously laughed and scratched her head, "I went out for… for a…" she nervously laughed again, "a… a walk!" She forced a goofy grin on her lips when suddenly Sakura went on like a monster.

"BAKA!" Sakura raised her fist and was about to hit Tenten's face when the Weapons' Specialist suddenly shouted.

"Sakura, I'm ill!" she covered her head as fast as she could.

Silence.

"E-Eh?" Sakura stopped – her fist an inch away from Tenten's jaw. She blinked several times then said, "T-Tenten…"

Tenten looked at her relieved but her heart suddenly raced when she turned around to look at who Sakura was staring at. And there, at the window, was a hostile male Hyuuga aka _The _Hyuuga Neji. Tenten gulped hard as if a big lump was forming in her throat.

_I can't believe I actually… shouted it…_the brown-haired kunoichi said to herself.

No one dared to breathe for a few seconds when Neji walked slowly towards Tenten. Her heart raced ten times faster than that of a bull. _I-I can't move…_she thought.

Surprisingly, Neji leaned closer to her, his nose touching hers. Then, his hand felt her forehead.

_Neji no baka. _Sakura thought.

"N-Neji…" Tenten broke the silence.

All of a sudden, the Hyuuga picked her up again and carried her to her bed. "You have a fever."

"Eh?" the pink-haired kunoichi doubted the Hyuuga prodigy.

On the other hand, the Weapons' Specialist was speechless. Her mouth was dry and her heart was racing.

Neji stared at her, "You'd better rest."

_What a cold way to say it! _Sakura said to herself when Neji glared at her. _It's sending me chills…_

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked flatly as he stood beside Tenten's bed.

"I-I'm gonna leave now." Sakura ran nervously and dragged Hikari with her.

He looked again at Tenten who was still staring at him.

The kunoichi forced out some words out of her lips. "N-Neji… the-the…" It all went black.

* * *

Tenten tried to open her eyes. She can feel the hotness of her body. As she opened her eyes, there was no one in the room except for her, the window was closed _and_ there was a wet cloth on her forehead. "E-Eh?" 

"You're awake." Neji said as he carried a tray to Tenten.

_Neji… took care of me? _She thought to herself as she tried to sit up.

Seeing this, Neji laid the tray on the desk and helped Tenten sit up. He then put a pillow on her back and took the bowl of soup on the tray. "You have to eat."

She smiled, "I know." She reached for the soup but he kept it away from her.

"Who says you're eating by yourself?"

"Huh?" She was _annoyingly_ surprised; _Don't tell me he's…_

"Open your mouth." Neji ordered her as he held a spoonful of soup to her lips.

"Neji?" the kunoichi began.

"Hmm?" he served her another spoonful.

"Thank you." She was nervous but her heart was calm.

He smirked. Tenten noticed something in his smirk that made her uncomfortable.

"Is… something wrong, Neji?" she asked worriedly.

The Hyuuga was surprised on the kunoichi's question. "Why did you ask?"

It was unexpected that he would ask her that. "I saw through your smirk." She answered simple-mindedly.

"I hope you're _that_ honest to me." He took the cloth on the tray and wiped her lips.

She didn't mind him wiping her lips. She was too busy digesting his words.

"Tenten," he explained, "something's wrong. Why don't you be honest with me?"

She felt her heart beat jump. The Weapons' Mistress was stunned with her team mate's words. It was like a poison that paralyzed her whole body.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I guess I couldn't hide it anymore." She bit her lip nervously. "Neji…I'm… I'm… sick." For the first time since that day, tears rolled down her cheek.

He wiped the tears with his fingers and caressed her face. "You might want to clear it?"

She looked at him, his eyes were different than before – they were soft and… sad. "A year ago…" Tenten told him everything and for the first time in her life, she felt so empty yet so complete. The emptiness crept to her heart and she couldn't do anything but cry.

Neji stood up and pulled her inside his arms, unexpectedly.

She didn't mind this strange acting of her team mate. She didn't mind if this was only a dream or if this guy is a fake. She only cared about the fact that she felt warmth and security in his arms.

He could feel her warm breath on his chest. His arms were placed tightly around her body, as if he never wanted to let go of her… as if he was afraid to lose her.

She could hear his heartbeat – a rhythm of calmness that soothes her emotions. Still in his arms, she broke the silence between them, "Neji…" she heard a low response. "Why?"

He didn't let go, "Why?" the all-knowing Hyuuga seemed to be confused.

"Why… are you like this to me?" she asked him hesitantly, _He's really different…_ she thought.

"Ever since you confined yourself here, I found myself empty…" he hugged her tighter, "and sometimes I think… I've… actually attached myself to you…" he said.

She smiled silently.

_I still can't tell her… that I have loved her ever since…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Sakura went out of Tenten's room and walked to Neji. She sighed and frowned, "She's getting worse every minute."

* * *

Chapter 4 : Unexpectedly

by : - amethysian -


	5. Vulnerable Heart

Amez: It was a bit tough for me to rewrite the whole last chapter… disclaimer and continuation of my message is at the bottom part… anyhows, this is the last chapter. Enjoy. Oh and .. I guess it'll be bit confusing for all of you… I'll accept flames… XDDD

* * *

_It's as if I've always wanted to hate you, but in reality, I've always been searching for you.. and even though you try to kill me, I'd go to you... longing to hold you. _

_-amez_

* * *

"She's getting worse every minute." Sakura saw the conflict of emotions in Neji's eyes. "She can give in any time now, I'm afraid." 

Neji walked towards Tenten's room and paused before opening the door. "Thank you for taking care of her." He walked in.

She sighed sadly, _It will be the first time he would love and yet, it will be forever…_

* * *

"Neji…" Tenten smiled weakly. It has been a month since Neji found out the truth. 

Neji caressed her face as he sat on the bed beside her. "You'd better rest now."

"Neji, I…" Tenten tried to speak continuously, "I want to see the sunset."

He was surprised to hear her words and at the same time, he didn't know what to do. "Tenten—"

"Please?" she was hard to refuse.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called as she arrived at the office. "She's not here… she must be at the other room…" She sighed and left the office. 

She went into the room where she usually practices her medical skills. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai! Sakura!" a voice shouted from behind the room, "I'm over here."

Sakura went to Tsunade and explained Tenten's current condition.

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted, "I found the cure."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Tsunade's eyes.

* * *

"Kireii…" Tenten muttered as she rested her back on Neji's chest. They sat on a cliff overlooking the sea and the setting sun. "Neji… there's something I wanted to tell you…" 

Neji locked his arms around her to keep her from getting cold. "That is?"

"I- I… I can't love you…" she said nervously.

The shinobi felt a bitter pinch in his heart.

"But I want to love you…" she continued.

Neji smiled sadly and whispered to her ear, "You already love me… the way I do."

* * *

"They're not here!" Sakura exclaimed as they entered Tenten's room. 

"We must fine them as soon as possible!" Tsunade said worriedly, "Before we run out of time…"

* * *

_The only thing we can do is to slow down its process and if ever we would find a cure, it may be too late…_

* * *

Neji and Tenten sat there waiting for the sun to disappear completely. Both of them, silently resting with each others' heart beat. 

_I will help you remember who and what you used to be_. Neji's words echoed in her mind as a small smile formed on her face. _Now I know what you mean…_she said to herself.

The shinobi sat silently with her, waiting for something he feared the most.

* * *

_I saw through your smirk… I hope you're that honest to me… something's wrong… Neji… I'm sick…_

* * *

"We have to find them!" Tsunade clenched her fist. "We must find them in time! If we don't…" 

"Sou ka…" Sakura was running along with Tsunade, "Is it…?" she looked at Tsunade with melancholic eyes.

* * *

_One of the missing nins… had injected something into your bloodstream… I tried everything I can do to get you back to normal…_

* * *

"Tenten?" Neji tried to wake her up, "Tenten…?" he bit his lip as he held her in his arms. 

The wind caressed both of them, humming a lullaby to their ears.

* * *

_Ever since you confined yourself here… I found myself empty… and sometimes I think… I've already attached myself to you…_

_It will be the first time he would love… and yet… it will be forever…_

* * *

The sun sank beneath the bed of water and the moon showered its brightness upon them. Silently, the kunoichi slept in his arms with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

A month later, the shinobi stood on the cliff by the sea. The wind hugged his body as every piece of memory lingered in him as if it was only yesterday. He stared at the setting sun, contented in every way. He then felt warm hands hug his waist, "I was waiting for you…" a warm body pressed on his back. "Where were you?" 

"In the Godaime's office." A female voice answered.

A small laugh broke through the shinobi's lips.

"You know she had to scold me for what _I_ did a _month_ ago." The brown-haired kunoichi pouted.

He laughed hysterically and looked at her.

"It was partly your fault!" she accused him, "Why isn't she scolding you!"

He regained his manners and stopped laughing. "I thought you were gonna die!" he glared at her, "And now you know that—that…"

She smiled at him and locked him into her arms. "Sshh…"

He placed his arms tightly around her waist. "I hate it when you do that…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"But it's one of the million reasons why I love you…"

"Here we go again…" she said sarcastically.

He whispered to her ear, "Wanna die?"

She looked at his silver eyes and said," Only with you…"

And there, they shared a passionate kiss under the most perfect scenery which was where they once thought they would have to let go.

It changed her.

He helped her.

She changed him… forever.

His heart… now vulnerable through a girl named "Tenten".

-owari-

* * *

Chapter 5: Vulnerable Heart

Title : Vulnerable

by: -amethysian-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……

Amez: I had to rewrite the whole last chapter because a most of the people who wrote the reviews demanded that it'd be a happy ending… although, I, myself, is not fond of those kinds of endings. I have finished the fic with a tragedy, Tenten died in the original last chapter. But because of the reviews I had to make another last chapter... in which it'll be a good ending, so anyhows, that's the last chapter that I had created. It's not really good, in my POV… it insert "s" word here … lolz… anyways… that's it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XDDD


End file.
